Del Cielo al Infierno
by Darien y Serena
Summary: Summary:Habia sido adoptada por “mi” Padre o sea Cura,creo? Darien Chiba y al pasar de los años me “obsesione” y jure que seria para mi aunque ardiera en las llamas del infierno. ¿Podra el Padre Chiba resistirse a los encantos de “su” hija.?
1. Resumen

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total,sin mi autorizacion.**_

"Del Cielo Al Infierno"

RESUMEN

BY:DARIEN Y SERENA

Antes que nada quiero decirles que esta es la primera vez que voy a hacer un fic asi(despues se daran cuenta porque).Con respecto a mi otro fic"La Usurpadora" pronto subire el proximo capi es que hoy y mañana tendre examen,y bueno ahora se me vino la idea de este fic,y no se que lemmones y esto no se muchas cosas pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible.

Summary:Habia sido adoptada por "mi" Padre(o sea Cura,creo?)Darien Chiba y al pasar de los años me "obsesione" y jure que seria para mi aunque ardiera en las llamas del infierno. ¿Podra el Padre Chiba resistirse a los encantos de "su" hija.?

►En esta historia Serena tiene 16 años y el Padre Darien 24 añ se hizo Padre a los 17 años y adopto a Serena cuando el tenia 18 años y la "angelical" Serena 10 añ veremos a una Serena totalmente distinta.

Esto es solo un Adelanto y asi ustedes me diran si queran pecar e ir al infierno.

DARIEN POV

¿Nervioso?Como se atrevia a preguntarme si estaba nerviosoElla estaba justo en frente de mi en ropa interior negra(mi color favorite)sin dejar nada a la imaginacion y me preguntaba si estaba nervioso,estaba tragando saliva,sudado y con una ereccion a mas no poder, ¿me queria volver loco?Porque si es asi lo estaba logrando y muy bien y para colmo su piel y pelo estaban totalmente humedos(Acababa de salir del baño)

Oh,si,mi pequeña e inocente "hija" me llevaria del cielo al perdoname,pero este es el major infierno que he conocido y si mi "angel´queria arder,arderia conmigo"Pero que estas pensando tu eres un Padre y ella tu "hija".Dios solo tu puedes"salvarme".

* * *

Y bien,les gusto o no?

Arderemos en el infierno con el Padre y su Angel?O no?

Este fic si me demorare mas en actualizar pues tengo que poner hasta mis ocho sentidos,porque de verdad los quiero complacer.

Se arriesgan?


	2. Mi Princesa

**Hoy iba a ser uno de los días más importantes de mi vida.**

**Iba a tener una niña hermosa.**

**Y no es porque me hubiera retirado de mi trabajo como Padre sino que esta era una misión encomendada por Dios.**

**En el momento en que la conocí supe que sería la hija perfecta.**

**También gracias al amor que nos uno pude conocer uno de lo regalos más hermosos que la vida nos da,ser padre de una niña.**

**-Ya todo está listo-Me avisó la Madre Superiora Luna a través del celular.**

**-Gracias-Le contesté y terminé la llamada.**

** Estaba muy feliz,hoy la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.**

**-Buenos días Padre Chiba-Me saludó la directora del orfanatorio.**

**-Buenos días señora-Le correspondí el saludo.-¿Comó está?**

**-Muy bien "su" hija lo está esperando.**

**En el trayecto hacia la oficina de la directora una enorme sonrisa estaba pegada en cara.**

**Desde que la conocí** **se adueño de corazón y de mi tan solo unos pocos segundos se conviertió en mi razón de vivir.**

**Al abrir la puerta mi princesa vino corriendo hacia mí con una espléndida recibí en mis brazos y su delicioso aroma a coco inundo mi ser.**

**Después de estar aproximadamente una hora firmando los últimos papeles y arreglar algunos pendientes,partimos rumbo a nuestra vida.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**06/30/2004:Hoy mi princesita cumple 11 añitos y como regalo le regalaremos(Yo,Luna,Artemis)una enorme fiesta con los dibujitos de Winnie Poo(no se como se escribe),ella siempre los ha querido conocer.**

**06/30/2005:Otro año que se va como espuma,ya hoy mi bebé tiene 12 hermosos años,los cualos los celebramos con su mejor amiga:Amy.**

**A****mbas se conocieron en el colegio y desde el instante en que se vieron se hicieron inseparables.**

**06/30/2006:A sus trece años y ya demuestra su amor hacia ó a cantar en el coro con su mejor amiga y todos quedaron impresionados al oír su melodiosa voz.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Era viernes y como toda rutina me levanté temprano para poder llevar a mi princesa a la escuela.**

**Me duché rápidamente y fui a la cocina donde me dispusé a prepara el desayuno.**

**Sí había algo que mi princesa detestaba era cocinar,pero cuando lo hacíamos a cada rato si le gustaba pues se divertía mucho.**

**-Ayyyyy-Mi corazón se encogió al oír su grito y sin pensarlo corrí a su cuarto.**

**Al entrar al cuarto vi todo en orden y el dolor en mi pecho disminuyó minímamente,pero no estaría tranquila hasta encontrarla.**

**Dirigí mi vista hacia la cama y mi angustia se hizo dos manos ensangrentadas cubrían su rostro,pero supe que lloraba pues las lágrimas se tornaban rojas debido a la mezcla con la sangre.**

**Inmediatamente corrí a su lado y la abrazé y por primera vez sentí el temor de perderla.**

**Mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de un líquido ácido pero resistí los deseos que se hacían incontrolables,debía ser fuerte por ella y para ella.**

**-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunté en un tono calmado pero por dentro el dolor me consumía.**

**-Me estoy muriendo-Retiró sus manos y me miró a los ojos-La sangre no deja de fluir-Sus pupilas era ríos de lágrimas y yo me rompí por dentro.**

**-¿Dondé está la herida?-Estaba deseperado por ver si podría darle primeros auxilios.**

**Me tomó de su mano derecha y pude sentir el contacto de mis dedos con su parte íntima.**

**Rápidamente me aparte de ella chocando con su mesita de noche.**

**-Lla...llamaré ...-Ni siquiera sabía a quien llamar-al doctor-Finalizé para desaparecer fugazmente de su habitación.**

**-¿Luna?-Pregunté al sentir el ruido que ocasiona cuando contestan un celular.**

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-Bueno ... es que ... yo... ella está grave.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-El tono de su voz era preocupante.**

**-Pues entré a su habitación al sentir un grito y al entrar veo algo de sangre en las sábanas y sus manos estaban llenas de estas y ella no paraba de llorar y yo no sé que hacer,no quiero perderla ella es la persona más importante de mi vida.**

**-Ja ja ja-Enormes risas se escucharon al otro lado de la línea y el malhumor llenó mi ser,no toleraría que nadie se burlará de mi pequeña.-Darién,relájate.**

**-Pero como quieres que me calme,cuando es...**

**-Lo que sucede es algo llamado ciclo menstrual-Lo único que capté fue cero.**

**-¿Ciclo qué?**

**-Es algo que toda mujer tiene,tardo o temprano tu princesa lo tendría,eso nos dice que dejó de ser una niña.**

**-¿Entonces qué es ahora?**

**-Jaja,pues es toda una señ diez minutos y estaré ahí para explicarles esta nueva etapa de su mientra puedes darle dos Advil* para que se le calme el dolor.**

**Hicé lo que La Madre Luna me ordenó y como dijo a los diez minutos estuvó aquí.**

**Después de media hora de aclara todo sobre el ciclo menstrual ina paz infinita recorrió mi cuerpo.**

**Ahora vamos juntos de shopping con un ingrediente demás,esas cosas molestosas llamadas íntimas.**

******:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**06/30/2007:Otro año que se hoy mi niña cambió las sayas por jeans,las motonetas por el pelo suelto,los dibujitos animados por increíble como crecen.**

**06/30/2008:Estoy muy orgulloso de mi princesa,se ha hecho más devota a Dios y entre El Padre Artemis,La Madre Luna y yo tenemos pensado algo al respecto.**

**También porque conjuntamente con Amy son las mejores estudiantes de la escuela con excelentes calificaciones.**

***En el transurso de la historia Serena tendrá 15 ***

**Todo el mundo decía que era una Santa,pero para mi era un Angel...**

**_Qué estaba próximo a convertirse en diablito..._**

**Advil*:Es una de las tantas medicinas que yo uso para calmar este tipo de dolor,en Estados Unidos.**

**Lamento mucho la que en verdad disfruten el capi.**

**Saludos y Hasta la Próxima Actualización que prometo será menos de un mes.**


End file.
